


The Dark Prince

by MajinKorra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinKorra/pseuds/MajinKorra
Summary: This is a sequel au of sorts to my first fic Of saiyans and Earthlings. It's an alternate retelling of the Saiyan-Cell sagas and brings back the OC Haru but this time in Goku's care. After being taken in by the Son Family, Haru, a shy and easily startled human girl, must learn to overcome her fears if she wants to be a martial artist like her adoptive father and brother. Little does the Son family know, the perfect sensei for her is the last person they expect. Once again, TheRainIsNotClear and I are cowriting this.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	The Dark Prince

A Dark Prince 

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Goku had been concerned about Piccolo’s presence for some time now, not necessarily because of Piccolo himself, but more what could follow. Five years behind him and the world had been quite peaceful but still, the demon king’s son roamed the earth in seclusion. Sure, he could handle Piccolo but what if something else came along? Something worse than the slug man? He felt something tug at his sides when he looked down to see the small face of his only son.  
“Daddy?” the little boy asked as he looked up at his father, eyes bright and curious. Goku smiled.  
“Yes son?”  
“When are we going to that island you were telling me about?” Gohan asked as he reached his arms up. Goku scooped his son into his strong arms.  
“Later today, first I need to go outside to check on those eggs,” Goku replied with a pat to Gohan’s head. Chichi rarely if ever let Goku do anything fighting related and to see his old friends again would be a welcome treat. He had looked forward to this day for so long. Their old adventures, still fond memories inside him. Gohan would rather stick to his books than learn any kind of martial arts. The boy had taken to knowledge quite readily, much to Chichi’s pleasure. Goku longed for a training partner, much like the old days with Krillin but he’d gotten too far ahead of the monk that sparring was almost pointless. He took pleasure in looking after a pair of pterosaur eggs that had been abandoned by their mother but it still wasn’t the same as fighting.  
“I’ll be back soon son,” Goku giggled as he ran outside to go tend to the nest. Gohan waved goodbye and continued on with his reading.  
“I wish I had someone to at least play with,” he moaned.  
Out in the woods, Goku found the tree with the little nest of eggs.  
“Oh hey little guys, here’s some straw to keep you warm,” he smiled as he tucked the straw all around the speckled eggs. The breeze tickled his cheeks as he made sure the eggs were nice and warm.  
“Chichi hates it when I miss Gohan’s school conferences for this but I think she pushes him too hard,” he muttered as he patted one of the eggs softly. He closed his eyes as he took everything in when all of the sudden he heard a crash not too far up the path.  
“What was that?” He asked startled.  
“NIMBUS!” He yelled. His trademark cloud came almost instantly at his beck and call. Hopping on the cloud, he directed it to head towards where the noise had occurred.  
Goku flew on his nimbus as he scanned the area for anything that might show him where to land. He continued to fly over until he paused and looked around the area and smelled...smoke but wasn’t sure of where it was coming from.  
He searched through the skies until he finally saw a small smoke of fire coming from an edge of a cliff. The smoke smelled like the exhaust fumes that come from cars. Perhaps there had been a car crash of sorts.  
Goku immediately directed nimbus over to see what had happened and came upon something that made his stomach churn. A burning car, horribly damaged after slamming into a large pine tree. He rushed over to see if there was anyone inside the car only to find two burned bodies. Upon closer inspection, the bodies appeared to be an adult man and woman, both clearly dead.  
“HELLO? ANYONE AROUND?” Goku yelled. No one answered.  
After putting out the fire, Goku slowly took out both corpses and buried them nearby. It was the respectful thing to do and hopefully they’d be safe in otherworld now.  
Goku looked in the back of the car to see if anything else had been inside and he gasped when he gazed upon a smaller car seat in the back…  
This meant that there was a small child...  
Goku shed a single tear down his cheek as he feared the worst, he didn’t think he could bear to see the corpse of a small child, especially not after that incident earlier with Gohan and the waterfall. He shook the thought off and looked around to see if he could find the body.  
From the looks of the car wreckage, both parents had died after crashing into the tree and the car immediately caught on fire, but he thought it might be possible the child had fallen out of the window and somehow survived, very unlikely though.  
Goku searched around until he finally heard a small noise... someone was crying. He smiled as a weight lifted off his shoulders. The child was alive. He got closer to the sound of sobbing, loudest near a small bush about ten feet from the wreckage. He checked behind a small bush to see a little girl hugging herself as she cried. Her pink clothes were tattered as she sobbed into her hands. She looked to be about four years old, exactly Gohan’s age, her thick jet black hair tangled and dirty. Goku couldn’t just leave her there, he supposed he’d at least give her a temporary place to stay but the orphanage in the area wasn’t known for the best quality care. He decided to approach her, getting down on her level, he inched up to her.  
“Hey..” Goku said softly to her. The little girl flinched and scooted back at the strange man.  
“N-no! Stay away!” She cried. Her little body shook as she turned to hide herself. Goku smiled.  
“Hey! Hey! It’s ok.... it’s ok....” Goku soothed as he got closer to her, “Do you know what happened here?”  
The little girl shook her head.  
“I-it all h-happened fa-fast!” She cried as more tears came down her cheeks.  
“I.... I w-wa-want m-my Mama and Papa!” She sobbed.  
Goku came closer and pulled the young girl into his lap. She was too tired to pull away but instantly nuzzled up against Goku’s chest, clearly feeling a little calmer. Goku rested his chin on her head as he hugged her close to his chest to let her cry herself out. He couldn’t imagine how awful this child felt, losing her parents so brutally.  
Upon taking a closer look at the girl, Goku could see that she did have a few scratches and bruises but other than that, she didn’t seem like she got hurt badly from the crash or fall. She had a bow on and her clothes seemed pretty dirty from being tossed around into the mud.  
“It’ll be alright I promise.” He said softly to her, “You don’t have to be alone anymore.” She looked up to him as she rubbed her eyes.  
“Would you like to come home with me? I’ll feed you and get you a nice warm bed while we get you settled,” Goku asked.  
The little girl nodded as she didn’t want to be alone anymore and this man seemed really nice.  
“I’m Goku. What’s your name?”  
The little girl stayed quiet until she spoke up softly.  
“H.... H-Haru..”  
He smiled, little Haru.  
“Nice to meet’cha Haru, Is it alright if you come meet my family? They’ll love you,” Goku giggled.  
Haru nodded. She missed mama and papa but this man was willing to at least provide a safe place for her.  
He nodded as he patted her head. “It’ll be me and you along with my wife Chi Chi and our son Gohan. That means you get a big brother.”  
Haru cocked her head.  
“I get a brother?”  
Goku nodded as he walked over to the side of the road.  
“Wanna see something cool?” he asked the child, pointing at the sky.  
Haru now looked at him curiously as Goku called out for the Nimbus.  
“W-what’s that?” she sniffed. She’d never seen a cloud that came when you called it before.  
“This is Nimbus, I use him to fly around, You wanna try?” Goku asked as he reached a hand out.  
Haru shook her head. Anything involving heights made her sweat.  
“That’s alright, Another time then,” Goku replied. He got on top of the Nimbus as Haru started to shake. Goku took her into his arms.  
“Don’t worry Haru I’ll be holding onto you.” he reassured her as she got settled into his grip. At least she wouldn’t have to fly on it alone. She supposed she could give it a try.  
They were off as Goku made his way home to introduce the child to his wife and son. Haru clung to Goku, her face buried in his chest.  
“Look at how pretty it is down there,” Goku suggested as he urged Haru to at least look at the view. She shook her head.  
“It’s ok, I’ve got you, you will not fall,” Goku reassured her. Haru gulped. Maybe she could give it a quick peek, after all, this man did seem pretty strong. She slowly opened her eyes but as soon as she saw the ground below she closed them and shook.  
“Hey it’s ok, we’ll work on that,” Goku replied as patted her back.  
The two soon arrived at the house on Mount Paozu.  
“Hey daddy” Gohan waved.  
“Hi son, there’s something I need to show you,” Goku hopped off the nimbus and made his way into the house with little Haru asleep in his arms.  
“Daddy what are you holding?” Gohan asked as he sat on the couch next to Goku to take a look.  
“Who’s that girl?” Gohan asked as he stared at the little girl in his father’s arms.  
“Gohan, this is Haru, her parents were killed in a car crash so I am looking after her, can you please do me a favor and make her feel welcome?” Goku asked his son. Gohan nodded and smiled.  
“Of course, I’ll show her all my books and everything,” Gohan replied. Chichi entered the house to see her husband holding a strange child and her brow furrowed.  
“Goku what are you doing with that little girl?”  
“Her parents were killed in a crash Chichi, she doesn’t have anywhere to go so I thought we’d take care of her.”  
“Goku we don’t need any more mouths to feed right now, you take up 99% of the grocery bill as it is and besides, someone else more qualified can take care of her!” Chichi huffed. Haru stirred and slowly woke up.  
“I-I I WANT MAMA AND PAPA!” She sobbed. The little girl clung to Goku and sobbed profusely. Chichi’s features immediately softened as she sat next to Goku to soothe the child.  
“There there sweetie shhhh, we’ll take care of you alright?” Chichi soothed softly, stroking her head. “I guess we’ll have to move the meeting with Roshi to tomorrow, we should get her settled first.” Goku nodded.  
“Yeah she’s had a hard day, I’ll sleep with her in the guest room tonight,” Goku suggested.  
“Hi, I’m Gohan,” Gohan said as he tapped her shoulder. Haru flinched but looked up to see Gohan smiling softly at her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes to dry her tears.  
“H-hi Gohan, I-I’m Haru,” She replied quietly as she waved.  
“Let’s get some food into you ok?” Goku said as he lifted Haru up to take her to their table. Haru hid her face into his chest again. Goku smiled as he held the little girl close to him. For now she was at least in the care of the Son family and he vowed to do everything he could to keep this little girl safe. As fate would have it though, the adventure was just getting started for Haru.


End file.
